O Meu Precioso
by Srta. Mandy Malfoy
Summary: Ficar sem jantar, eu agüento; detenção, também já não é grande coisa. Agora, me tirar o meu precioso! Ah não! Esse ai não dá pra agüentar! E ai de quem entrar na minha frente!" - Uma Hermione um tanto diferente com pensamentos mais diferentes ainda...


**O ****meu**** precioso**

**Autora:** Srta. Mandy Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Blaise Zabine & Hermione Granger**  
Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertence, são todos da nossa amada J.K. Rowling. Apenas a história em si é toda minha ;D  
**OBS.:** Narração variada entre o POV de Hermione e o de Blaise no início. Cada **B/H** representa uma troca de POV, sendo o último sem POV nenhum, apenas narrador observador =D

_Para o __**meu**__ 'Blaise', que eu amo de paixão e que me inspirou a fazer essa fic.  
Amo-te _

**B/H**

E lá vou eu de novo! Desse jeito vou ficar uma bola! Mais é bom de mais! E daí que ta de madrugada? Maldito seja Snape! O Ranhoso tinha que me dar uma detenção, me fazer ficar sem jantar e ainda por cima, sem o meu precioso!

Detenção... Meu deus, como eu mudei de uns tempos pra cá... Antes eu era muito mais certinha e detenção pra mim era algo pelo qual eu nunca passaria. Hoje aqui estou eu, pouco me lixando pra essa maldita detenção, mais preocupada com o **meu precioso**.

Tipo, ficar sem jantar, eu agüento; detenção, também já não é grande coisa. Agora, me tirar o **meu precioso**?! Ah não! Esse ai não dá pra agüentar! E ai de quem entrar na minha frente! É hoje que o Filch vai conhecer a verdadeira Hermione Granger se, é claro, ele entrar na minha frente. Vai conversar com Merlin, tirar um cochilo com Morgana e depois vai começar a caçar o Pirraça, afinal acho que nem no além o Filch larga desse poltergeist!

Arre! Eu não lembrava que essa cozinha era tão longe! E anda, anda e nada! Droga! Ainda bem hoje é sábado!

- Dobby? – Chamei entrando na cozinha. Aleluia!

- Sim Srta. Granger? – Perguntou o elfo sorrindo, ele é sempre tão atencioso comigo.

- Tem aquilo que eu pedi pra separar? – Perguntei já ansiosa...

**B/H**

Eu não sei por que tem rondas ao sábado! **Odeio** ter que fazer ronda! Deixem os alunos fazerem o que quiserem! Que saco! Maldita hora que eu fui virar monitor-chefe. Tá, ta, Draco também é! Como se eu me importasse com isso! Epa! Olha quem eu vejo... Se não é a Granger Sabe-Tudo! Para onde será que essa Sangue-Ruim vai? Eu já disse que **adoro** ter que fazer ronda?

Morta de fome... Tinha que vir pra cozinha mesmo!

- Dobby? – Ela chamou parecendo deliciada com as palavras, ou com o lugar tanto faz, eu hein! Gente trouxa...

- Sim ? – Ah, tinha que ser esse elfo.

- Tem aquilo que eu pedi pra separar? – Opa! A coisa ta ficando interessante... Dês de que a Granger revelou ter um lado não tão certinho assim, ela vem fazendo coisas bem... Anormais, digamos assim pra ela. Tipo pegar uma detenção! Qual é, Granger nunca pegava detenção!

O elfo sumiu, provavelmente para buscar o que ela pediu, ela caminhou ate a bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha e ao invés de sentar no banco que tinha ali ela sentou na própria banca e pôs os pés no banco.

Ela estava usando uma calça de moletom cinza e meio larguinha, e apenas um top roxo que deixava à mostra seu corpo de morena cor de jambo cheio de curvas bem delineadas, os cabelos caiam em uma cascata de caracóis marrons até o meio das costas mais ou menos.

Espera aí? Por que diabos eu estou reparando tanto assim nela? Arre, só pode ser o stress das rondas de sábado!

- Deveria ter colocado uma blusa – Ela sussurrou pra si mesma, eu definitivamente, não concordo!

Mais o que?! Não,não,não! Eu não a acho atraente! Ou acho...? Mais é claro que não! Blaise Zabine e Hermione Granger?! JAMAIS!

**B/H**

Cara, o Dobby foi fabricar isso! Não é possível! Ah, tudo bem Mione, se acalme, tenha dó dele também né sua egoísta? Mas... Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui, parece que eu to sendo observada, to sentindo isso desde que entrei na cozinha. Sentei na bancada que tinha no meio da cozinha e apoiei os pés em um banquinho que tinha em frente. E a sensação de estar sendo **minuciosamente **observada continua.

- Deveria ter colocado uma blusa – Eu sussurrei.

Ah claro! Só eu mesma pra vir andando descalça pelos corredores de Hogwarts e só me lembrar de colocar uma blusa quando já estou na cozinha! Onde está a antiga Hermione que estava sempre com tudo perfeitamente arranjado? Não sei, acho que dormindo no Salão Comunal em cima de um monte de livros sobre Runas Antigas...

E do nada, Dobby aparece! ALELUIAAA! GRAÇAS A MERLIN!

- Demorou em Dobby?

- Desculpar Dobby, Srta. Granger. – É Dobby agora só pede desculpas, as punições corporais foram superadas, finalmente.

E então ele me deu! Ele deu meu precioso! Ele deu a razão das minhas noites mal dormidas, porém bem aproveitadas Ele deu a razão dos meus delírios, e pelo que eu passava o dia inteiro esperando! Ele me deu meu precioso **morango com chocolate!!**

Dobby sorriu para mim e desapareceu, e tudo que eu fazia era olhar totalmente hipnotizada para aqueles morangos vermelhos, mais vermelhos que os cabelos de todos os Weasleys, prestes a serem mergulhados naquela montanha negra de chocolate cremoso do mais puro e gostoso de Hogwarts que estranhamente meu subconsciente comparava à... Blaise Zabine?!

**B/H**

Hermione pegou um dos morangos e mergulhou no chocolate, para depois levá-lo à boca e se deliciar com o sabor que aquela combinação. A sensação de ser minuciosamente observava continuava, agora muito mais intensa.

Foi quando viu sair das sombras, que estavam projetadas em uma parede, ninguém menos, que a pequena montanha negra, digo, Blaise Zabine! Estancou com metade do morango encostado em seus lábios, agora mais avermelhados que o normal, mais isso não durou nem meio segundo, pois ela já havia terminado de comer o morango para depois poder tomar o susto, gritar e espernear com Blaise do jeito certo. Afinal de contas, ela estava comendo **seu precioso**!

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Zabine?! – Ela perguntou inconsciente de que passava a língua pelos lábios saboreando o restinho do gosto do morango com chocolate que havia neles, _ou não._

Blaise, pela primeira vez, não achou respostas. Ficara hipnotizado pelos lábios, agora muito vermelhos, dela ao mesmo tempo em que viajava na barriga descoberta da mesma. Por um momento se viu pensando algo que envolvia ele, a morena e o morango com chocolate. Algo _nada_ descente.

- O que foi Zabine? – Ela passava mais um morango no chocolate – O gato comeu a sua língua? – Perguntou e levou o morango à boca, _lentamente._

- Você não é tão bonita assim Granger, não deixaria você encostar na minha boca. – Ele disse em um tom tedioso. – E eu ainda não estou passando fome a ponto de comer a minha própria língua. – Terminou revirando os olhos.

- Há!Há!Há! – Disse Mione inconsciente de que ainda tinha um pouquinho de chocolate em seus lábios – To rolando de rir, não está me vendo no chão?

- Quando te vejo no chão você normalmente está se rastejando aos pés do seu "querido" Harry-Eu-Me-Acho-**O**-Importante-Potter ou do Weasley pobretão. – Ele respondeu se sentando em um banquinho perto da morena. Esta, apenas revirou os olhos decidindo ignorá-lo.

Blaise pegou um dos morangos, passou no chocolate e levou a boca ignorando os olhos arregalados de Hermione ao ver seu gesto.

- É **MEU** Zabine! – Ela exclamou puxando o prato mais para si. Hermione Granger era ciumenta com seus amigos, seus livros, suas coisas, mas nada, _nada_ nem _ninguém_ se comparavam ao ciúme que ela sentia doseu precioso!

- Eu sei que na certamente na sua vida de trouxa não se pode dar ao luxo de certas iguarias, mas, aqui em Hogwarts, Granger, você não precisa racionar! – Exclamou o negro, com total indiferença.

- Por que você não pede um pros elfos então?! – Hermione estava _começando_ a se irritar.

- Não to afim – Respondeu ele comendo mais um morango com chocolate dela. Ele podia pedir outro para os elfos, mais era bem mais divertido comer do dela, _fato!_

- Idiota, chato, sonserino irritante! – Mione bufou e comeu mais um morango, fazendo bico de enfezada.

E continuaram nessa discussão, sem eira nem beira, até que ambos olharam para o prato onde restava apenas um morango. Passaram a se encarar, fuzilando um ao outro com o olhar. Pareciam calcular quando o outro iria agir, para ser mais rápido. E, em um acordo mudo, entraram em guerra. O objetivo? Pegar o último morango. O vencedor? Quem comesse o último morango.

Olharam-se por longos minutos, até que, Hermione sendo mais rápido que Blaise, pegou o morango e, sem nenhuma delicadeza, colocou em sua boca, lambuzando a cara toda com chocolate, desde a ponta do nariz até as bochechas. Blaise olhava para ela espantado com a cena.

- Era o último. – Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação, um murmúrio de Blaise Zabine.

Hermione sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu quero. – Ele _**informou**_.

Ela o olhou duvidosa e como se ele fosse louco.

- Era o último, e eu comi!

Blaise deu um sorriso malicioso, então se levantou e se aproximou da castanha que o encarava paralisada. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela que o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- Não vejo problema nisso... – Ele sussurrou contras os lábios dela deixando-a totalmente em transe. Aproveitando-se do estado da garota, Blaise passou a d distribuiu pequenos beijos por toda extensão do rosto dela, onde ele enxergava chocolate.

- O-o-o que vo-você... Está fazendo-do...? - Hermione não conseguia resistir àqueles beijos, seu pensamento estava ficando desordenado, e a misera parte dele que ainda estava lúcida já estava sendo corrompida também.

Blaise deu um último beijo no nariz da garota antes de se afastar minimamente do rosto dela para perguntar olhando fundo nos olhos arregalados da morena.

- Diga-me _Hermione Granger_, tão conhecida por ser uma "sabe-tudo"... Qual é o plural da palavra decimal?

'_Como é que é?'_ Pensou Hermione sem entender mais nada daquela noite. Primeiro Blaise Zabine atacava o seu precioso, depois a agarrava pela cintura distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto, para no final de tudo perguntar qual o plural de 'decimal'? Isso tudo não fazia o menor sentido!

- Você só pode ter pirado de vez, Zabine! Isso não faz o menor sentido! - Incrivelmente, ela não gaguejava mais. Uma onda de curiosidade pela pergunta a invadiu. E uma certa revolta por ter cortado o... Humm... Clima também. Mas isso ela não queria admitir.

- Apenas me responda _Hermione. _Qual é o plural de 'decimal'? - Blaise se deliciava com a reação de raiva da garota que ele sabia que não era pelo fato da pergunta não fazer sentido, e sim pelo fato dele ter parado com os beijos.

- Oras _Blaise_, imaginei que ao menos isso você soubesse. - disse a garota com um ar de superioridade revirando os olhos ignorando que ainda estava entre os braços do negro com seus rostos a menos de um palmo de distância um do outro - O plural é 'decimais'.

Era óbvio que Blaise sabia a resposta a ponto de querer que ela saísse da boca da garota quando deixou a mostra um sorriso malicioso e um brilho intenso no olhar. Não demorou nem dois segundos depois da resposta. As mãos de Blaise que estavam fixas na cintura da morena deslizaram suavemente pela calça de moletom da mesma descendo para suas coxas.

- Bla-Blaise Zabine o que vo... - Hermione, antes sem entender a reação 'do nada' do sonserino, parou de falar ao perceber o trocadilho que ele fez com que ela usasse. - I-isso é golpe baixo...

Hermione desviou o olhar do rosto do negro ao ponto em que ficava extremamente vermelha. Blaise não agüentava mais esperar, nem fazer joguinhos, nem nada. Delicadamente puxou o rosto da castanha pelo queixo obrigando-a a olhar de volta para ele. Ela estava com a boca entreaberta e com o olhar vidrado nos profundos olhos chocolate do negro.

- Mas... Foi um golpe muito bem dado, admita. - Um sussurro, uma mordidinha na orelha e uma trilha de pequenos beijos pelo pescoço da garota até finalmente tomar os lábios trêmulos de nervosismo da morena para si, começando um beijo com gosto de... Morango com chocolate! estou fazendo algo que tenho certeza que, assim como eu, você vai gostar... E _muito! - _Dizendo isso, o garoto deu um pequeno beijo no nariz dela e tomou os lábios trêmulos

Não demorou nada para que, o que começou com um toque de lábios, se aprofundar em um beijo alucinante, envolvente e desejado por ambos. Suas línguas estavam em uma sincronia perfeita, seus corpos estavam muito próximos, mas parecia ainda não ser suficiente. Blaise inclinava seu corpo sobre o de Hermione, e esta, que estava ainda sentada na bancada, como reflexo para não desequilibrar, enlaçou o negro pela cintura com suas pernas, agora deixando um espaço quase nulo entre eles.

Beijavam-se loucamente, as mãos da morena faziam um belo serviço arranhando de leve a nuca do negro para depois descer pelas suas costas. Blaise também não ficava pra trás. Aproveitava cada milímetro descoberto daquele corpo macio e tentador. Deixava uma das mãos tomando-a possessivamente pela cintura enquanto a outra brincava com seus cachos para depois descer pelas costas seminuas.

- Você não quer um anti-herói. – Ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro passando a mão de leve em seu rosto delicado.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas voltou a beijá-lo cada vez de forma mais intensa. Quando Blaise estava começando a subir com uma das mãos a coxa da morena, o barulho de algo caindo do outro lado da cozinha os despertou do momento de prazer fazendo com que se separassem rapidamente.

Hermione pareceu perceber o que estavam fazendo (ou _quase_ fazendo) e desceu do balcão andando rapidamente para a saída da cozinha. Blaise não falava nada ainda apoiado na bancada onde antes estivera Hermione presa em seus braços. Mas também, o que ele teria para se falar? A passagem já mostrava o corredor quando Mione parou e falou sem se virar.

- Dobby, amanhã eu tenho a mesma detenção com o Ranhoso, mas eu venho mais tarde. Deixe separado, por favor! – Aquilo soou como um convite para Blaise, pois obviamente Dobby já sabia daquilo, a morena deu dois passos e parou

Girando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para o loiro ver seus olhos chocolates por cima dos ombros disse com um sorrisinho de canto estampado no rosto e um brilho com uma pitada de malicia no olhar

– Se todos os anti-heróis tivessem o seu gosto de chocolate eu virava uma vilã! Além do que, eu sempre achei os vilões mais interessantes! – Ela piscou travessa e foi embora.

Blaise sorriu. Ali ele teve certeza que o primeiro comentário fora um convite. Hermione tinha gosto de morango para ele. Eles eram uma combinação estranha, separados tinham suas peculiaridades, juntos, se tornavam irresistíveis!

Exatamente como morango e chocolate. Gostosos separados? **Experimente-os juntos!**


End file.
